Warm
by hello.world.im.fangirl
Summary: A little smarkle Christmas fluff for Ficmas Day 2 2015!


Me: Hey, it's day 2 of my 12 days of Ficmas! I know this is stupid late, but hey, it is here right? No? Okay…

~On the second day of Ficmas my true love gave to meeeee, two dating couples and a Draco and Luna stooooooooryyyy~

This is also my first Girl Meets World fanfiction, whoop whoop! Funnily, my first GMW fanfiction is not lucaya, which was my first GMW ship and pretty much my GMW OTP (I have been slacking on watching episodes so do not tell me if the ship sinks mmk?) but Smarckle, which is my close second ship! I used to ship Riarkle but idk Smackle is just such a babe ya know? Also Charlie Gardner yesss (whelp just spoiled the result of Charlie and Riley and T-T) so yeah guys! Here's a quick look at the hard work I've done (the sarcasm is real) if you'd like to read any of those!

Day 1 (Harry Potter- Draco x Luna) No Question

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy, and I will try my best to type and write as much as possible so I can finish this by Christmas!

* * *

Warm

"Isn't that Smackle?" Maya asked, pointing over into the distance. The gang (Riley, Charlie, Lucas, Maya, and Farkle) all squinted through the falling snow. The small figure was carrying a plethora of bags, but did bear semblance to the other resident genius.

"I don't know, maybe?" Riley replied, her nose wrinkling at the falling flakes. Maya rolled her eyes and cupped her mittened hands about her mouth.

"SMACKLE!" she yelled, causing Riley to yelp. The figure shuffled around, making to peer at them in an inquisitive manner.

"Definitely Smackle," they agreed in unison. The five hurried up to the girl, who smiled at their arrival.

"Farkle," she smiled at him. She then turned to the remaining four. "Not Farkle. I see you have gained a new Not Farkle," she noticed, staring at Charlie. Riley chuckled.

"This is Charlie Gardner. He's my boyfriend," Riley introduced. Smackle made to shake his hand, but almost dropped some of her bags.

"You need help?" Lucas asked. Isadora groaned.

"Come now, Friar, you're still into me?" Lucas laughed.

"Forever, Smackle," he replied. Maya shook her head.

"I can't even believe it. Are you serious Lucas, even when we're dating?" she chastised. The three shared a smile. Farkle, reached for a bag as Lucas had prior.

"Let's be serious though, Smackle; I'll carry some bags. You seem to have quite a couple on you. C'mon, we'll go put them in Mr. Matthews' car." She handed him half of the bags.

"This situation is much more suitable. Where to?"

"You guys can go off alone now," Riley butted in. She gave Maya a knowing look.

"Oh yeah, the four of us will be just fine all on our lonesome. Call us when you're done, okay?" Maya added, the girls tossing Farkle the keys and dragging the boys in the opposite direction.

* * *

Farkle slammed down the trunk of the Matthews' car and smiled at Isadora. "I still have some shopping to do. Would you like to go with me?" Smackle nodded.

"I, as well, have not finished my Christmas shopping." They stepped from the underground parking lot to the bustling streets of Times Square.

"Let's go then!"

Farkle and Smackle found themselves standing in front of the Macy's in Herald Square. There, children young and old stood and gazed at the winter-themed window displays. Isadora gave a faint smile.

"When I was little, the displays entranced me. I learned everything I could about them. I wanted to make them when I was older." Her smile grew wistful.

"Well then, why don't you?" Farkle asked. She noticed her gaze upon her and flushed a pretty shade of pink, stroking the hair from her eyes.

"I grew up, Farkle. It is illogical to aspire for such a career. My line of work would only be available two months out of the year, and for Christmas décor?" Farkle gave a little scoff, and gave her a gentle push.

"Well if you think of it that way, it sounds horrible, but it isn't! It's a great idea, and I think you should go for it." She smiled at him, and he would be lying if he denied his heart skipping a beat. "Let's go inside, yeah?"

They moved through the crowded store, Isadora pressing into his back. "You okay?" he asked, turning his head to the shorter girl. "I know you aren't the biggest fan of large crowds and stuff." She glanced up at him, and gave a little nod. "Good. Now can I hold your hand? I don't want you to get lost in here." She nodded yet again, and his bare fingers intertwined with her gloved ones. Her face grew crimson, and she thanked every deity she could think of that his head was turned.

After getting quite sick of the crowds in Macy's (also after noticing Smackle's ill-concealed state of discomfort), the duo walked into a hole-in-the-wall shop. Inside were small, funky pieces of jewelry. Farkle gazed at the necklaces and bracelets, pondering on if Maya or Riley would enjoy any of the items (hey, ex-wives or not, he still treated them well) when he noticed Isadora fingering a large and, admittedly weird, necklace. It was a pendant with a seemingly normal chain of gold. However, the pendant itself was a 3-dimensional Santa head. She smiled, gently stroking its surface. An attendant came up to her, and they conversed, but Farkle was too far away to hear them. The attendant showed Smackle a price tag, and the girl quickly put down the necklace, shaking her head furiously. She then moved to the other side of the store, now looking at ornaments. Somehow, at that moment Farkle remembered that he never got Isadora a present. He quietly moved towards the attendant.

"Excuse me? I do not mean to bother you, but can you give me that Santa necklace that girl was looking at? The attendant smirked conspiratorially at him.

"Getting it for your girlfriend?" she whispered theatrically. He flushed a burnt red.

"Ah, no! We're just friends!" he cried. The attendant nodded, glancing at him as if she knew a secret he did not.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll just go into the back and gift-wrap this. Credit or debit?" He handed her his card.

"Debit, please." She glanced at his card, her eyes bugging as she slowly read the name again.

"You're a _Minkus_?" she gasped.

"Um… I'll be looking around," he replied. Maybe he could find an artsy piece for Maya here…

They were back at the car, Farkle helping Smackle with her bags once more. "Thanks for, well… everything. My time was most enjoyable." He sent Lucas a quick text ( _I'm almost done. Meet up at the café near the parking lot in five?_ ) and smiled back.

"I had a lot of fun, too." He then remembered her gift. "Oh yeah, I got you this!" he exclaimed, handing her the jewelry box.

"A Christmas present? Already, Farkle?" she joked.

"Yeah, I guess… open it now though!" She let out a small chuckle, and opened up the box. Her eyes widened as she pulled out the necklace.

"You- you noticed?" she whispered, gazing up at him. He flushed pink and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah… I mean you looked like you really like it. Merry Christmas!" She nimbly clasped the necklace about her neck, and she gently fingered the Santa head (AN: again… I am so uncreative ugh)

"Farkle?" she softly asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I normally only believe in what I see. I know that the sky is blue, and that gravity exists, since I can see the sky above and I can drop a ball and gravity makes it fall. But once, once I believed in Santa Claus. I couldn't see him, and there certainly wasn't proof of his existence, but I still did. I just knew that whenever I thought of Santa, I had joy, I didn't get it, but I think I loved it.

"You are my Santa Claus. In a sense, at least. When you look at me, when you hold my hand and you give me a smile, I feel warm." She took his hands in hers. "And, I-I don't know if this is love or whatever, but Farkle? I think I might like you. You're not like me. You, you can know love. You can teach me, and I trust you. Do you see what I'm getting at?" He moved in a little closer.

"Isadora, I- can I kiss you?" he awkwardly sputtered. Farkle Ginsberg Minkus never sputtered.

"Yeah," she whispered, and so he did. He moved his hand from hers to the sides of her face, his mouth moving gently over hers. After a moment, they parted, and Smackle flushed.

"Your mouth, it was very… _warm_ ," she grinned. Farkle finally picked his jaw off the ground and stared at her.

"You done with your Christmas shopping?" he asked.

"No, not yet. Are you?' she replied.

"Nope. Would you like to come Christmas shopping with me tomorrow? After, we can maybe get some coffee or tea or something?" When Smackle smiled, his heart may have stopped. Maybe. Kind of. A little bit.

"I'd love to. Maybe at 1?" she asked.

"Yeah, one sounds good, great even. Now, these bags of yours…"

* * *

"What took you so long?" Lucas asked as the genius stalked into the café. Farkle was paler than usual, his eyes open wide and his cheeks flushed with pink.

"You mean _who_ took you so long?" Riley asked, grinning was Farkle reddened even more.

"Yeah Farkle," Maya added, you're usually the pinnacle of punctuality and now you show up late? You're losing your edge man." He sat down with a solid thud.

"I kissed Smackle," he breathed. Riley dropped her spoon into her hot chocolate with a plop. Maya whooped and Lucas let out a pained groan.

"You couldn't have done that another day? Really?" Lucas moaned before pulling out his wallet.

"Fork it, Friar. That's twenty dollars." He handed her the bills, which she gratefully slipped into her back pocket.

"You and Smackle? Oh Farkle, I'm so proud of you!" Riley exclaimed, hugging the genius. "We'll talk details and stuff later, of course." She then launched into a spirited recollection of what the four had done with him. Farkle quickly zoned out, his mind going to her soft, soft lips and nervous smile. His fingers ghosted his mouth and he grinned.

"I asked her out on a date." Lucas's eyes bugged and Maya let out a gleeful cackle.

"You _really_ couldn't have done that _any_ day but today?" Lucas lamented.

"Twenty big ones!" Maya smiled, holding out her palm. Farkle smiled at the couple's antics. This was shaping up to be a stellar Christmas.

* * *

AN: Okay, the second Ficmas fic posted at the most obscene time _yay_! See you guys next time, and wish me luck! I am not really sure I'll be able to pump out more fics before Christmas. I might extend Ficmas so I can actually finish it, so check my bio for any updates. Bye, and happy holidays!


End file.
